This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This laboratory carries out research on the development of image enhancement agents and radiopharmaceuticals for therapy. The laboratory is in the Division of Radiological Sciences in the Mallinckrodt Institute, Department of Radiology, Washington University Medical School and has eight faculty members, five post doctoral Research Associates, two graduate students and approximately 16 support staff. The laboratory operates two cyclotrons and a linear accelerator for radionuclide production and maintains state-of-the-art equipment for synthesis, separation and quality control of agents for imaging and therapy. Research is carried out in development of both inorganic and organic compounds for positron emission tomographic (PET), single photon emitted tomographic (SPECT) and magnetic resonance (MR) imaging applications. Radiopharmaceuticals are also developed for the investigation of targeted radiotherapy.